


A Brand New Hope

by SuperEagle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEagle/pseuds/SuperEagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Merlin defeated Nimueh, saved his friend and mentor Gaius’s life, they rode their horses on their journey back home to the kingdom of Camelot, where Prince Arthur is wating for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brand New Hope

A Brand New Hope,

A/N this is a one short fic during the last episode of the season one of the TV-Show Merlin.

Disclaimer I do not own the rights to Merlin they belong to the BBC,  
Hope you all enjoy it if you do I might make more Merlin fics.

 

After Merlin defeated Nimueh, saved his friend and mentor Gaius’s life, they rode their horses on their journey back home to the kingdom of Camelot.

“Gaius, what should I tell Arthur? I did leave in something of a hurry,  
and knowing the prat like I do, he will either worry or never admit it or go looking for us and that is the last thing we need!” Merlin said exasperatedly to his mentor. 

“Merlin, you should have a little more faith in your master. Don’t forget he is the prince; besides he did try and help you before first with the Mortaeus flower and then later going to help you save your village.” Gaius replied. 

“I know that! But I have to tell him something… I mean I can hardly say I had to go to the Isle of the Blessed and use my magic to kill Nimueh in order for your life to be saved, he would never believe me.” Merlin sighed as they approached the castle.

“Let’s not put that to the test for the time being. Your magic has to remain a secret.” Gaius told him sternly. 

As they rode inside the kingdom, they gave their horses over to the stable boys who took the reins and lead them off to the stables.

Merlin and Gaius made their way slowly towards the citadel, where Prince Arthur was walking angrily towards them both and he did not look happy.

“Merlin…Just you wait till I get a hold of you, do you have any idea what time this is? Why on earth did you take one of our fastest horses without telling me?!” he growled at his manservant. 

The manservant in question looked both sheepish and a bit annoyed at the same time, “Look dollophead! I had no choice in the matter. I needed to get somewhere really fast and no you don’t need to know!” He added quickly seeing Arthur opening his mouth to ask that very question and then closed it with an angry snap. Arthur looked furiously at Merlin while Gaius beat a hasty retreat as fast as his old legs would carry him.

The rest of the knights, the nobles and servants just shook their heads at yet another famous argument between the Prince and his Manservant.

“I’m sorry for leaving without giving you a proper goodbye and for taking the horses without asking you. But as I said, I didn’t have a choice. Anyway they are returned now and Gaius and I are fine so don’t worry.” Merlin told him and gave one of his goofy grins. 

“Fine! But I am so going to put you in the stocks for this seeing as I need make sure you don’t do this again,” Arthur smiled at seeing his friend and manservant lose his goofy grin.

**Author's Note:**

> The End of this short fic, did you all like it? Please let me know what you think.


End file.
